


A Short Interrogation

by Somniatrix, wildsprout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniatrix/pseuds/Somniatrix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildsprout/pseuds/wildsprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has begun to lose concentration between missions in the Recon Corps, but why? A minor attraction to Levi seems to be the cause, and Levi, who has long since noticed Eren's blunders and stares, intends to clear it up once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Somniatrix: This is the first time I've ever written anything close to a fanfic. Originally it was written as one paragraph to get my friend flustered! Thanks to Banana, this got fleshed out and turned into a little oneshot, where we collaborated together and took turns to write.
> 
> Banana: Hue hue :B
> 
> English isn't our mothertongue. If you see any spelling errors, grammar problems etc, that's the reason.

Once they were alone in the office, Eren stood stiffly at the closed door as Levi circled around him leisurely. Eren felt very exposed to Levi's piercing looks. He didn't even know WHY Levi had called him in; they hadn't talked at all for the entire day.  
  


"What's wrong? Honestly Eren, you can stop being jumpy around me now," Levi said in his husky, monotonous voice. "It's interfering with your work, and on a more personal note, it's kinda annoying."  
 

"I... I'm sorry," Eren croaked, having no idea why he felt a bit like a scolded child. He HAD been jumpy for a long time around Levi, and it was extremely unnecessary. It just felt like Levi had been watching him lately, observing him, and even now, Levi's piercing gaze pinned him down like a needle pinning a bug.  
  


Levi raised an eyebrow, looking indifferent, yet his eyes scanned Eren's reaction with minute precision. Levi had enough of this playing around, so he broke the ice.  
 

"Eren, I know you have the hots for me." Upon hearing this, something inside the core of Eren's stomach flamed up. Like there was a ball of heat starting to circulate inside of him.  
 

Levi continued, somewhat pleased by the little hitched breath that Eren let out. "What, you think I'm stupid? I'm not even going to have this conversation with you, Eren. I'm gonna cut to the chase," Levi said and reached back, grabbing the office chair behind him, swiftly swiveling it closer. Eren just managed to sputter a vowel or two until Levi continued with "I'm gonna let you make a decision." With that, he grabbed onto Eren's shirt collar before he could protest, and shoved him down onto the chair.  
  
Eren couldn't so much as react before his auditory senses yet again found themselves occupied. Levi was close, dangerously so, and he feared he wouldn't get out of this situation alive if this went further.  
  
”Either you keep up this little game of yours,” Eren averted his gaze to fix it upon something else, anything but the corporal mere inches away from his face. “or, you could allow me to take care of your raging teenage boners,” Levi continued.  
  
A light shade of red crept upon Eren's cheeks. He could feel them heating up, his heart thumping faster in his chest. Levi noticed him fidgeting in his seat, but decided he'd find a better moment addressing this fact. “I- Uhm... W-well...”  
  
The captain's grip around his collar tightened, forcing him closer, yet without any contact. He earned a quiet gasp from Eren, the cheeks of his flushing in an even darker shade of red. How could someone be so close, but still so far away?  
  
“Because that's what you've been sporting quite a lot nowadays, right? Every single time you've watched me and thought I wasn't aware of it.” Levi forced the chair against a naked part of the room, pushing them both against the wall. His parted lips traced the tip of Eren's ear delicately, releasing agonizingly slow breaths into it.  
  
“Maybe you've had some dirty dreams about me. Perhaps even jerked off to the thought of me, touching you...” he whispered softly.  
  
Eren clenched his teeth, trying his best to snap out of it, a task proving to be a lot harder than he thought. He felt his stomach take twists and turns beneath his skin, like his innards had gone on a mission with the three dimensional maneuver gear equipped.  
  
He felt the panic along with his heartbeats grow stronger and stronger for every time he felt that warm, sweet breath ghosting in his eardrums. Eren felt completely vulnerable in a sense, and to think he had thought the beatings taken from Levi was the worst in a while to happen him yet, felt as stupid as trying to ride a horse backwards.  
  
“I-I have definitely NOT thought or done any of that, sir!” Eren suddenly blurted out, making the constant breathing in his ear pause for a few seconds.  
  
“I'm not a pervert. Your accusations... they're ridiculous!” He was well aware of the fact that his voice was about as steady as a big boulder on a thin rope. The current circumstances didn't allow anything else, however.  
  
Levi cocked his head slightly, wondering where Eren's sudden courage had emanated from, but quickly got on with his taunting. He let go of the now very creased fabric with his left hand, trailing a single finger along Eren's side, before halting at his waist.  
  
“Oh, but I know for a fact that you are, _Eren_.” His face upheld the stern, indifferent expression, but his voice on the other hand... Eren couldn't help but feel frustrated and mocked at the same time. So many emotions went through his head, he had trouble keeping up with all of them.  
  
“If your actions aren't proof enough, maybe I'll have to get it out of you. Waltzing away from the topic won't help you, and I don't appreciate you projecting lies straight to my face.” Levi spat out, harsher than intended, but probably helpful to his cause. “Just admit it.”  
  
Levi's cold hand slipped under Eren's shirt, caressing the warm skin below it. As much as the teen had attempted to prevent a yelp from coming out of his mouth, it was to no avail.  
  
His lips returned to tip of Eren's ear, but instead of just rubbing the soft skin he had decided to make things even harder for him. Both literally and metaphorically speaking. He brushed his tongue against it, every now and then sucking at it ever so gently.  
  
Eren's chest tightened up; it felt like he was gonna choke from the tremendous pressure. This sure escalated quickly, and he had NO idea that it'd turn out like this! Levi's lips closing in around his ear, his teeth scraping against his skin - It was too much!! He was so confused that he almost felt like pushing Levi away, but he just couldn't collect himself to do it. Besides, he didn't really want to push him away. This was good. Tremendously so; he just didn't know what to do with himself.  
  
"This is really... Really cruel, Captain," Eren managed to say in a somewhat desperate tone, trying to suppress his heavy breathing while squirming slightly in the chair.  
  
Levi briefly let go of Eren's ear, and let his husky voice vibrate into it, sending a shiver down Eren's spine. "You're not doing much about it though. Should be evidence enough that you want it," Levi said and leaned back just enough to look into Eren's eyes.  
  
Eren tried averting his gaze, turning his face a tad to the side, but as he did this, Levi rested his thumb against Eren's chin, putting his remaining fingers underneath it and holding it in place.  
  
"Just give up already; you'll be surprised how easy it is."  
  
  
Eren's breath hitched for the millionth time, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Oh my god. The unthinkable was happening. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it, pursing his lips hesitantly.  
  
It was happening. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes again, just in case this was all a bizarre dream. But as he hesitated, he felt Levi's hot breath over his pursed lips. Eren stiffened, and he felt that cold hand begin to stroke his stomach and chest. Then he felt another hand creep over the nape of Eren's neck, tickling his hairs with slender fingers.  
  
That very hand soon took hold of the back of Eren's head, pushing it forward against Levi's lips. Eren's eyes finally snapped open, meeting Levi's gaze, and then fluttered half shut again as he put his arms around Levi, grabbing tightly at his shirt.  
  
A small, triumphant smile crept over Levi's lips before he slid his tongue into Eren's mouth. He didn't need verbal confirmation anymore; Eren had long since given up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow any of us (you should follow Somni first though, hue hue) this is where we hide!
> 
> Lilheichou @ twitter (bananapower)  
> bowtiecorgi @ tumblr (bananapower)
> 
> Somniatrix @ tumblr  
> Somniatrix /Somniart @ instagram


End file.
